kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben 10 X Kamen Rider -Heroes United-
Ben 10 X Kamen Rider -Heroes United- is a Japanese tokusatsu anime based on Kamen Rider and Ben 10, being the crossover series in the Reiwa period, aired in 10 January 2020 on TV Asahi, TV Tokyo, and Cartoon Network Japan. This is set after Date A Live, the 10 Raizen High School students (later in more than 10) becomes Kamen Rider with Ben 10 Alien motif. This anime was illustrated by Asabuki Mari, directed by Man of Action and Toei Company, and was produced by Cartoon Network Studios. Story Rin Momosaki is a 17 year old orphaned rich girl who lives alone in her apartment, after her parents has died in car accident 10 years ago. She is Raizen High School Class 3-1 student, along with her boyfriend, Vicky Zheng. While she almost being robbed while walking to her school, she is saved by the 10 teenage aliens in human form, who become 10 Alien Riders, Ben 10 alien-motifed Kamen Rider. And now, the Riders becomes a Rin and Vicky's classmates. Characters Alien Riders/Ten Master Clan Club # Chise Ichijou/Kamen Rider Heatblast # Takeru Futatsugi/Kamen Rider Diamondhead # Akemi Mitsuya/Kamen Rider XLR8 # Masaru Yotsuba/Kamen Rider Grey Matter # Kouji Itsuwa/Kamen Rider Four Arms # Itsuki Mutsuzuka/Kamen Rider Stinkfly # Uzagi Saegusa/Kamen Rider Upgrade # Kazuto Yatsushiro/Kamen Rider Cannonbolt # Yui Kudou/Kamen Rider Wildvine # Arita Jumonji/Kamen Rider Overflow Alien Riders Allies * Rin Momosaki * Vicky Zheng Raizen High School Class 3-1 * Hiroto Tonomachi * Ai Yamabuki * Mai Hazakura * Mii Fujibakama * Kevin Qian * Shinichirou Chosikiwa * Yashiro Watagi * Jun Xiaowa * Huang Kyung-soo * Iwan Wijaya * Angelina Junichiro Stevenson * Tamae Okamine Global Special Police Organization * Keiichiro Asaka/Patranger 1 * Sakuya Hikawa/Patranger 2 * Tsukasa Myoujin/Patranger 3 * Keiko Aozora/Patranger 4 * Kogeki Inuno/Patranger 5 * Noël Takao/Patranger X * Director Samuel Hilltop * Jim Carter Stile Cafe * Maika Sakuranomiya * Kaho Hinata * Mafuyu Hoshikawa * Miu Amano * Hideri Kanzaki * Akizuki Kouyou * Dino Veteran Riders * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze * Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz * Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard * Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO * Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim * Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost * Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade * Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade * Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito * Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki * Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva * Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto * Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O * Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive * Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga * Akiko Narumi/Kamen Rider Cyclone * Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Joker * Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo * Kohtaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RZ * Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One Secondary Riders * Geiz/Kamen Rider Geiz * Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi Introducing the BikeForce Riders * Chotaro Rikidou/Kamen Rider CR * Yuji Tsuguri/Kamen Rider YZ * Rina Matsumoto/Kamen Rider RM * Kirito Tsugamata/Kamen Rider KX Introducing the Kiramagers * Juru Atuta/Kirama Red * Tametomo Imizu/Kirama Yellow * Sena Hayami/Kirama Green * Shigure Oshikiri/Kirama Blue * Sayo Ooharu/Kirama Pink Rin's Family * Hatsuma Momosaki/Rin's father (deceased) * Kazuha Momosaki/Rin's mother (deceased) * Touya Momosaki/Rin's cousin From Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson * Chara/Exodus Heatblast Villains * Albedo * Hanten Riders # Hanten Rider Hot Shot # Hanten Rider Crystal Fist # Hanten Rider Rush # Hanten Rider Dark Matter # Hanten Rider Quad Smack # Hanten Rider Skunk Moth # Hanten Rider Bootleg # Hanten Rider Wrecking Bolt # Hanten Rider Thorn Blade # Hanten Rider Undertow Seasons & Episodes I. Enrollment (Aired in 10 January-March 2020) # And Then There Were 10 Riders (1 hour premiere) # Everybody Talks About the Weather # Kiramager's Big Score # All That Glitters # Max Out # Pier Pressure # What Are The Little Girls Made Of? # The Gauntlet # Paradox # Be-Knighted # GSPO's Helper II. NY Summer Vacation (Aired in 10 April-June 2020) III. Rider Disturbance (Aired in 10 July-September 2020) # Cronus Mark 2, Arise! # Best Match! # Doctor Gamer # Spacetime # Code: 555 # It's Showtime # 3 Animals in 1 # Fruit Ninja Basket # Ghost Town # Tsukasa vs Cronus # Fire in the Dragon # Cards # I am Alpha & Omega, The Beginning and The End. # Echoes! Roar! # Vampires # Insects # Train Fairytales # Start Your Engines! # Kuuga in Danger # Double Trouble # Legendary Showas # Kidnapping Riders, Part 1 # Kidnapping Riders, Part 2 IV. The Visitor (Aired in 10 October-December 2020) # Zamigo Rising # Alone Together # Save The Last Dance # Undercover # Pet Project # Voided # Inside Man # Birds of a Feather # Unearthed # War of the Worlds # High School Graduation V. University Insurrection (10 January-March 2021) Devices * Omni-Driver * Omni-Cards Voice Actors * Rie Kugimiya as Chise Ichijou/Kamen Rider Heatblast, Jim Carter * Kensho Ono as Takeru Futatsugi/Kamen Rider Diamondhead * Iori Nomizu as Akemi Mitsuya/Kamen Rider XLR8 * Haruka Tomatsu as Masaru Yotsuba/Kamen Rider Grey Matter * Tatsuhisa Suzuki as Kouji Itsuwa/Kamen Rider Four Arms, Akizuki Koyo * Yuki Kaji as Itsuki Mutsuzuka/Kamen Rider Stinkfly * Jungkook Jeon as Uzagi Saegusa/Kamen Rider Upgrade * Mamoru Miyano as Kazuto Yatsushiro/Kamen Rider Cannonbolt * Naomi Oozora as Yui Kudou/Kamen Rider Wildvine * Mutsumi Tamura as Arita Jumonji/Kamen Rider Overflow * Ayane Sakura as Rin Momosaki * Hiroshi Okamoto as Vicky Zheng * Anri Katsu as Hiroto Tonomachi * Risako Murai as Ai Yamabuki * Kayoko Tsumita as Mai Hazakura * Midori Tsukimiya as Mii Fujibakama * Kun WayV as Kevin Qian * Ten WayV as Shinichirou Chosikiwa * Lucas WayV as Yashiro Watagi * Xiaojun WayV as Jun Xiaowa * Hendery WayV as Huang Kyung-Soo * Yangyang WayV as Iwan Wijaya * Nozomi Yamamoto as Angelina Stevenson * Kaori Sadohara as Tamae Okamine * Azumi Waki as Maika Sakuranomiya * Akari Kitou as Kaho Hinata * Anzu Haruno as Mafuyu Hoskikawa * Atsumi Tanezaki as Miu Amano * Sora Tokui as Hideri Kanzaki * Tomoaki Maeno as Dino * Kousei Yuuki as Keiichiro Asaka * Ryo Yokoyama as Sakuya Hikawa * Kazusa Okuyama as Tsukasa Myoujin * Seiya Motoki as Noël Takao * Tomokazu Sugita as Samuel Hilltop * Rio Komiya as Juru Atuta * Rui Kihara as Tametomo Imizu * Yume Shinjo as Sena Hayami * Atomu Mizuishi as Shigure Oshikiri * Mio Kudo as Sayo Ooharu * Gaku Oshida as Geiz Myoukouin * Shieri Ohata as Tsukuyomi * Marina Inoue as Ben Tennyson * Yuichi Nakamura as Albedo * Dee Bradley Baker as Hanten Riders Songs OP # Rising Hope by Lisa # Excite by Alien Riders # Griletto by Garnidelia # Speedstar by Garnidelia ED # DNA by Alien Riders # Fake Love by Alien Riders # Spring Day by Alien Riders # Run by Alien Riders Trivia * The Alien Riders' surnames has shared from the Ten Master Clans from The Irregular at Magic High School, such as the Magic High students, Masaki, Tatsuya & Miyuki, Mayumi, Angelina Shields, and Katsuto. * BTS member Jungkook Jeon had a first time to become a Japanese seiyuu. * It was a Crossover between Kamen Rider, Ben 10, Lupinranger vs. Patranger, Blend S and Date A Live. * Alien Riders covering the BTS songs with Japanese version as an ED. Category:Ben 10 X Kamen Rider Category:Crossovers Category:Reiwa Era Category:Series Category:Super Hero Taisen Series